Accidentally Inspired: A Weecest Ficlet
by saltandtea-in221b
Summary: "Sammy didn't mean to find Dean's porno mags, it just sort of happened." Teen SamxDean Wincest.


Sammy hadn't meant to find Dean's shoe box full of porn mags. It just sort of happened. He had gotten scared at the movie on the television, the one Dean had told him not to watch but Sam watched anyway because Dean was not his boss. Well, now Sam was hiding under Dean's bed flipping through last month's Busty Asian Beauties. He did not regret this decision at all.

The more Sammy looked, the weirder it seemed that Dean even liked looking at these magazines. Sam hadn't seen his older brother so much as wink at a girl since they started at the new high school a few months ago. Dean seemed complacent to be alone. Or at least alone with Sam. At that thought, Sam wriggled under the wire springs, the rough hotel carpet giving him some friction on the front of his hand-me-down jeans.

He hadn't noticed Dean's return until he heard the tinge of panic in his usual greeting of "Sammy, I'm home." He muffled his giggles into his hand, playing the annoying brother part as well as he could. He didn't want to make Dean worry, and he especially didn't want to startle Dean; his big brother had cat-like reflexes that would definitely mean a fight sooner rather than later. Sammy wasn't feeling _that _feisty tonight.

He slid himself backwards from underneath the bed, popping up to yell "Dean!". He launched himself over the full size bed, nearly toppling Dean in his embrace.

"Hey kiddo. You watched that movie I told you not to, huh?" Dean said, laughing. He reached up to ruffle Sam's hair.  
"Yeah, shoulda listened to you Dean. But, I found your nudie mags". Sam giggled as Dean's face turned ashen.  
"You - you WHAT?! SAM, WHERE DID YOU - HOW DID YOU - UGH YOU'RE SO ANNOYING" Dean stormed over to the little hotel table, slamming his purchases down on the Formica. "Dammit Sam. I didn't want you to see that stuff. You're too little, kiddo." It was Sam's turn to be miffed.  
"Wait. Dean. All I found were those stupid Asian chicks under your bed. Even Dad knows those are there. I dunno why you're mad at me, but it is so not my fault."

Dean's relief was immediately evident. His shoulders relaxed and his face softened. He got up, took two long strides, and wrapped Sam in his arms. "Oh Sammy, I thought - You're my favorite little brother, okay?"  
Sammy chuckled "I'm your only little brother" He was puzzled but unconcerned with Dean's odd reaction. He figured Dean had some other kinds of smut floating around, it was nothing surprising.

Still locked in their embrace, Sam began imagining what other kinds of porno mags Dean could be reading while Sam slept beside him. Images flooded Sam's mind, filthy images that made his cheeks redden and his cock strain against the worn denim. Images of things Sam wanted to practice. Poses that Sam wanted to perfect. Words that Sam wanted to whisper in Dean's ear.

So, Sam did. He was the younger brother, but he almost dwarfed Dean in size. He only had to move his head slightly to the right to whisper word dripping with desire into Dean's ear. "My cock is so hard thinking of your porno mags, Dean." As he said the words, he rocked his hips into Dean's. Both brothers moaned in unison, all synapses firing in sync. Not wanting to waste time with unnecessary foreplay, Sam hugged Dean tighter, twisting their bodies so Dean fell onto their bed first. Sam roughly removed Dean's tee, loving the sound of ripping fibers against Dean's rough skin. Dean squirmed beneath his little brother, enjoying the weight Sam provided.

Both boys were hard, long, thick with want. Heat radiated off of Sam in waves, rolling over Dean like a sweet massage. Sammy began lapping at Dean's perked nipples, coaxing filth from Dean's mouth. Working his way to Dean's engorged cock, he slipped the zipper down on Dean's jeans. Without hesitation Sam took Dean's cock in his mouth, cradling Dean's balls with one hand while pumping the base with the other. Sam hadn't taken control of Dean in six months or so, and he relished every utterance from his elder. "Aw fuck Sammy, I almost forgot you were so - ugh - good."

Sam smiled, hollowing his cheeks with powerful thrusts that pushed Dean's cock to the far back of Sam's throat. Each thrust brought Dean closer and closer to the edge. Sam knew all the right places to lick and grab, making Dean come undone in a matter of minutes. Neither boy minded, they knew this was all part of the pleasure. As Dean's orgasm pulsed through him, coating Sam's mouth and throat with wet, hot cum, Dean howled out Sammy's name. That was Sam's favorite part.

Needing just a little more from his older brother, Sam flipped his spent partner onto his stomach. Dean made no effort to struggle against Sam's direction. Sammy yanked Dean's jeans down around his ankles, admiring the muscled ass before him. Feeling inspired, Sam gave Dean a quick, sharp swat on the left cheek. Dean emitted a guttural sound that brought Sam to full attention. Cock hard as diamond, Sam quickly lapped Dean's hole, providing the lubrication their bodies couldn't.

Satisfied at the moisture of Dean's tight hole, Sam deftly positioned himself behind him, thrusting inside with one merciless jolt. Dean cried out, not in pain but in appreciation of Sam's endowment. Spanking Dean's ass again, Sam made quick work of his ass, relentlessly hammering his cock into Dean until both were covered in sweat, gasping for air as if they had never taken breath before. Sam gave Dean one last hard spank, calling forth again Dean's animalistic cry of arousal, and Sam came hard into his brother.

With a soft 'pop', Sam extracted himself from Dean, collapsing next to him on the bed. Both brothers were too tired to make conversation, so Dean simply kicked off his jeans, gently removed Sammy's tee, and curled up beside him. Dean chuckled to himself.  
"What're you laughing at?" Sam asked.  
"Oh nothing. Just, you got all that from the porn under the bed?!"  
"Erm, yes? It wasn't different from any other time, Dean…"  
"No, I know, but … Shit Sammy, I might have to show you my other stash someday. Talk about inspiration."

Sam laughed lightly, not wanting to disturb his brother's head which was resting on Sam's chest. "Oh, I see. Well, maybe someday soon then?"  
Mid-yawn, Dean just replied "Sure kiddo, maybe" as both brother drifted off into a sated sleep.


End file.
